SM140
* Closed * }} (Japanese: アクジキング襲来！Zワザ大決戦！！ Invasion! The Great Z-Move Battle!!) is the 140th episode of the , and the 1,079th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 22, 2019. Plot Major events * Two appear from two other Ultra Wormholes. * is revealed to own a and an Electrium Z. * 's returns, having evolved into a and learned . * Using Kukui's Electrium Z, Naganadel performs for the first time. * The three are defeated and sent back to Ultra Space. * Ash discovers that the Masked Royal is Professor Kukui. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Naganadel Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * * * Professor Burnet * * * * Wicke * Hala * Olivia * Nanu * Hapu * Hau * (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; rejoins) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Mimey) * ( 's) * ( ; ) * (Hala's) * (Olivia's; ) * (Nanu's; Alola Form) * (Hapu's) * (Hau's) * ( 's; flashback) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; multiple; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ; ×2; one ) Trivia * Poké Problem: How many times are Z-Moves used in today's episode? ** Host: Samson Oak ** Choices: 2, 5, 8, 13 ** Answer: 13 * This marks the first time in the that: ** Two Shiny Pokémon of the same appear in one episode. ** A Shiny Pokémon appears. ** One of has evolved off-screen after being . ** grabs during their blast-off, instead of the other way around. * This episode contains the highest number of Z-Moves performed in a single episode, with a total of thirteen. * Type: Wild is used as an insert song when , Hau, and each use a Z-Move on one of the . * narrates the preview for the next episode. Errors * When is about to use on one of the Shiny , one of its paws is briefly colored blue instead of black. * When performs her pose for , part of the background is briefly colored gray on her right. Dub edits In other languages 140 140 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes animated by Akihiko Oka Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes in which a released Pokémon rejoins a main character's team Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move